Ra-Khati
| demonym = | languages = | races = | religion = Padhran religion | currency = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | imports = | exports = | alignment = | allegiances = | socrefs = | founded = | destroyed = | government = Theocracy | rulertype = Dalai Lama | ruler1 = Tsenya Garbo | ruleryear1 = 1359 | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | govrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes | roads = yes | events = yes | food and drink = yes | items = yes }} Ra-Khati was a country of the Hordelands. The country was found deep in the heart of Katakoro Shan. The country was a successor state to Anok-Imaskar after its demise in . History Ancient History Then known as Khati, the land was annexed by the Imaskari during the height of the Imaskar Empire ( to ). Through the Middle Kingdoms period ( to ), it was a province of the Upper Kingdom of the empire, encompassing the lands later known as Ra-Khati and Khazari. These held the cities of Einihyi, Gajueh, Medzoa, and Thakos, which was capital of the eastern empire. The Imaskar Empire fell in , but the eastern provinces of Khati and Katakoro emerged relatively unscathed. Thus, in , Kujawa claimed the Dragon Throne in Thakos and declared himself Emperor, founding a new realm, Anok-Imaskar, with Khati at its heart. Kujawa died fighting a great t'ien lung dragon in . His death led to the empire fracturing into warring states, among them the new independent realm called Ra-Khati. Thakos would become known as Saikhoi. Modern History In 1360 DR, Raja Ambuchar Devayam of Solon led his undead armies in an easy conquest of Ra-Khati and a number of settlements on the Katakoro Plateau. Society Ra-Khati was an isolationist nation that feared people from the outside. Anyone who wandered into the nation was given the option to either have their tongues cut out, to remain forever as a citizen, or to be killed, in order to prevent them from telling the outside world about it. Because of this, little was known about the country in the rest of the world. Economy The country was enormously wealthy in mineral resources. There was no lack of material goods for the average person. Barley, millet, sheep, and yaks were the things primary grown and raised in Ra-Khati. Ra-Khati had no trade with the outside world since the destruction of the city of Kushk by the forces of Solon. Government Ra-Khati was a theocracy, ruled by the various lamas of the monasteries. The leader was the Dalai Lama, the highest priest of the nation. Each town was overseen by the lama of the town's monastery. The lamas were assisted by the sohei, who handled most of the administrative duties including tax collection, defending the town from monsters, and catching criminals. The lamas ruled the people fairly, although many of their laws were considered arbitrary and strict. Notable Locations The most important city in Ra-Khati was Saikhoi, the capital city, which sat between two sacred lakes on a hill. Religion Ra-Khati followed the Padhran faith as the state religion. However, outsiders sometimes reported Ra-Khati followed the Path of Enlightenment like most of the lands of the east, adding the many padhrasattva they worshiped as gods of protection to belief system of the Path.Storm Riders explores Ra-Khati and presents it as following a Buddhism-inspired faith of the Padhra, but The Horde merges the Padhran religion with the Path of Enlightenment, a Confucianism-inspired faith (with Buddhism-like elements) presented earlier in Kara-Tur: The Eastern Realms, and even says that Ra-Khati follows "a version of the Path of Enlightenment". Owing to the ambiguities of these faiths in The Horde and their very different doctrines and origins, this wiki assumes they are different and that Ra-Khati indeed follows the Padhran faith, or some version of it. It is possible the Padhran faith here is influenced by the Path of Enlightenment. Every major city in Ra-Khati had a monastery of some size, and each monastery was dedicated to its own padhrasattva. However, there was no fighting between the monasteries, as monks worshiped every padhrasattva. Appendix Notes References Further Reading * Storm Riders Category:Countries Category:Theocracies Category:Locations on the Jumpa River Category:Locations on the Jumpa River Gorge Category:Locations in Katakoro Shan Category:Locations in A-Ling Shan Category:Locations in the Yehimal Mountains Category:Locations in the Hordelands Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations